Fuckin' Perfect
by sujulove
Summary: Chistmas is here and Harry tells people how he really feels! M for language. Angst! Oneshot!


A/N: This was something I thought about while listening to Fuckin' Perfect by Pink. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K Rowlings own Harry Potter and Pink own the song.

* * *

It was the Christmas of the Fifth year and they were at Grimmlaud place. Though it wasn't the happy day that it usually was. Mrs. Weasley had a break down about Percy not beeing there and the Weasley children were pissed. Harry thought that it had to be something that he could do. He went to Hermione.

"'Mione, do you know where Percy lives?" She looked at him in shock.

"What?" Harry sighed.

"Do you know where Percy lives?" She nodded and understandment shown in her eyes.

"Come on, let's head out. We have to hurry." Harry nodded and they headed out.

* * *

A half hour later they were standing in front of Percy's door. Harry took a deep breath and knocked. Soon the door opened and a shirtless Percy. Harry couldn't help but to be shocked by the amazing six-pack Pecry had. He shook his head and looked up at Percy.

"Um..can we talk?" Percy looked at them before nodding and let them in. Percy had a one bedroom apartment. There was a small kitchen with a livingroom. Then the bedroom and the bathroom. Harry sat down on the couch and sighed. "I'm not here to convince you that Voldemort is back." He started making Percy snort. "I'm here to try an convince you to spend christmas with your family." Percy looked shocked and looked at Hermione who nodded.

"Your mom had a minor break down this morning because you weren't there. She's ruining christmas for all of us. We all want have a good time and spend it with loved once. But with the constent reminder that you aren't there is tearing you siblings down. Bill is really close to snapping at your mother while the twins have loced themselves into their bedroom. Ron is really trying to cheer your mother up but nothing is helping." Percy sighed.

"I'm sorry guys. I just can't. I can't go through with another christmas of fake smiles and fake laughs." Hermione glared at him.

"I have spent the last five years with your family and there hasn't been even one fake smile while I have been there." This time it was Percy's time to glare. He was about to snap back at her when Harry said.

"It wasn't their fake smiles you were talking about, was it?" Hermione gasped when Percy nodded.

"So you think you're more important then them so you can't even spend time with them? You know what you're dispicable. I don't know why I even came here." With that she left and Percy looked at Harry.

"Aren't you going to leave with her?" Harry shook his head.

"The pranks, the laughs and the consent reminder that they didn't like your personallity. My words were just a way out, wasn't it?" Percy sighed and sat down.

"Yeah. The only one in my family that stood up to the twins was mom. Bill used to and so did Charlie. But they abandoned me and now they laugh with everyone else. I just couldn't take it anymore. No one in my family was there for me. No one." Harry smiled sadly.

"I was." Percy looked up in shock. "I was new to this world but everyone just expected me to know all this stuff. Everyone wanted me to be the hero. Everyone but you. You were there for Harry and not the boy-who-lived. You actually sat down and explained stuff to me. You listened to Harry's dreams. You didn't care about the the boy-who-just-wouldn't-bloody-die. You cared about me and me alone. Even my suppose to best friends don't care about me. They listened to an old man over me. Dumbledore told them not to tell me what was going on because I needed to grive. Plus the information could end up in the wrong hands. They didn't care that I watched a friend die infront of me. And do you know what?" Percy shook his head. "My best friends have spent more time with my godfather then I have." Percy gasped and pulled Harry into his arms.

"Don't worry, you have me." Harry sighed and leaned his head on Percy's shoulder.

"Want to shock the Order?" Percy laughed and nodded.

* * *

An hour later they snoke into the Grimmlaud place and saw that they all were in the livingroom. Sirius was handing out paper. There were the Weasleys, Hermione, Sirius, Remus,Tonks, Mad-Eye, Snape and Dumbledore. Sirius was explaining something.

"This is an maraduers tradition. On these papers are words like; I don't give a shit, sad, love, Christmas. Let's say the word is sad. Then you have to sing a sad song. Everyone get is?" Everyone nodded and Hermione started. She had Christmas and she sang all I want for christmas. Fred was next and he had love so he sang all for love. George frowned at his paper.

"Cheer up?" He asked and Remus nodded.

"A song that say that you're not alone." George frowned even more.

"But I don't know any song like that." Sirius smirked and said.

"I bet Snape knows. After all his life is moody enough." Snape glared and Harry stepped forward.

"I know one." They looked up and gasped when they saw Percy standing beside him. But also for the goth look that Percy had. Black tight jeans, black tight shirt. Black make-up. The whole thing. "Well do you want to hear it or not?" Everyone gave him a shocked nod.

"Made a wrong turn, once or twice.  
Dug my way out, blood and fire.  
Bad decisions, that's alright.  
Welcome to my silly life." Percy had put an arm around his shoulders and Harry leaned against him, shocking the people even more. Harry turned to Dumbledore as he sang the next part.

"Mistreated, misplaced, missunderstood.  
Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down.  
Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated.  
Look, I'm still around."

He turned to Snape with sad eyes.

"Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever fell  
like you're less than fuckin' perfect.  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me!"

Her he turned to Remus.

"You're so mean, when you talk about yourself, you were wrong.  
Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead.  
So compicated, look happy, you'll make it!"

Here he turned to Percy with a sad smile.

"Filled with so much hatred...such a tired game.  
It's enoug! I've done all I can think of.  
Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same."

Here he turned to the room as a whole.

"Oh, pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
like you're less than fuckin' perfect.  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing.  
You're fuckin' perfect to me."

Here he turned to Mad-Eye.

"The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear.  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer.  
So cool in line, and we try try try, but we try to hard and it's a waste of my time."

Here he turned to Tonks.

"Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere.  
They don't like my jeanse, they don't get my hair.  
Exchane ourselves, and we do it all the time.  
Why do we do that? Why do I do that?

Why do I do that...?"

Here he turned back to the room.

"Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty baby...!  
Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
like you're less than fuckin' perfect.  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel  
like you're nothing, you're fuckin' perfect to me.  
You're perfect, you're perfect!  
Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
like you're less than fuckin' perfect.  
Pretty please, if you ever feel like you're nothing.  
You are perfect to me." He ended the song to see that everyone was looking at him with horror looking faces. Dumbledore was the first to ask.

"Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood?" He asked and Harry nodded.

"I learned pretty damn early that you should enjoy life as much as you could because you never know when it's going to end." That shocked everyone.

"I know that you lost your parents-" Sirius started but Harry interupted.

"This has nothing to do with that night. Let's just say by that age of five I had broken every bone in my body at least once. And around that age I started to ask when my uncle was going to take it to far and actually kill me and if anyone cared enough to notice that the little boy with black messy hair and green eyes wasn't around anymore. But already back then I knew that not a single person would." Everyone looked at him in even more horror.

"Don't say that Harry, we would miss you." Hermione said and Harry snorted.

"Yeah right. Hermione, let me ask you this. If a friend saw another friend die would you leave him alone to grive or would help him through it?" Hermione frowned.

"Help him through it, of course." Everyone nodded in agreement. Harry sneered at her.

"Yeah well, you didn't do that, did you? No you let me rot in some hell hole by myself. None of you even cared enough to drop by to see how I was doing. Not even a single how are you feeling? Just because some old man who doesn't have a say in my life outside school told you not to leave any information on paper in case it got in the wrong hands." Harry took a deep breath. "For people who say you care, you sure hell don't show it. Hell this world is so pathetic that it put their hopes on a fifthteen year old boy who has only known about this world for five years. I mean, come on. Grow a pair and stand the fuck up for your beliefs." Harry turned to Molly. "Mrs. Weasley what would your brothers, who went down swinging, say about you not protacting your own family? No you put you family's safety in the hands of an untrained boy who is fighting this war blind. They died so you and your family could live on and you don't have the grace to fucking honor them by fighting back." He turned to Remus. "What would Prongs say about what you're doing? He trusted you. He got your back. He fucking went and became a animagus for you and you let his cub fight blind in a war he shouldn't even be apart of." He turned to Sirius. "And you, my parents put my safety in your hands. They wanted you to protact me if they died in the war and you know what? You have spent more fucking time with strangers than your own fucking godson. I have seen less of you then my own friends. How sad is that? My friends know my godfather better than me." He then turned to Dumbledore. "And don't get me even started on you. What the fuck gave you the right to place me anywhere? You are a fucking headmaster at a school my parents went to and a school that I go to right now. That's all you are. A headmaster. Outside matters are none of you fucking buissness. Because of you a spent a childhood unloved. I didn't even know my own fucking name until I started preschool. If that's how this world treats their heros, I want no fucking part of it." With that he turned to Snape. He smiled sadly. "Yes I know you helped me alot over the years but if you loved my mother as much as you claim you did then you should have made sure her only son was fucking okay. You knew first hand how my aunt reacted to my mother's magic. How could you possobly think she would treat me any better? If mom wasn't dissapointed in you before, she sure as hell is now." With that he turned and left with Percy following him.

"What have we done?" Molly asked but no one could answer her.

-The End-


End file.
